Two Worlds Walking two breaths walking
by WindmillQuill
Summary: Fluffy side of the Inheritance Arc. Enma and Tsuna, who are as different as the sky and earth. But when their breaths merge, they couldn't be anymore similar. 00Fem!27. Based on the Vocaloid song "Two Breaths Walking".


Hello!

So, to stop my mental health from deterioriating, and to develop a positive outlook, I decided to take a break from my dark/semi-depressing stories and write fluffy love stories.

I recently heard this song, though it's been around for two years now.

Also, I wanted to try writing Fem!Tsuna. Usually, I don't like writing Fem!Tsuna but this is the only plot I found adorable with him- I'm sorry, her in it.

So if you think I'm good at writing Fem!Tsuna please tell me and I might continue to write some in the future.

The main idea behind the title: They were as different as the sky and the earth. But when their breaths merged, they somehow thought the both of them couldn't be more similar.

* * *

><p><em>Kore wa boku no shinka no katei no ichipeejime desu.<em>

_This is the first page of my evolution._

* * *

><p>"M-my name is Enma. Enma Kozato." he mumbled, head of red locks staring down at the tiled classroom floor. "Huh? I can't hear you! Speak louder." The sensei said to the gloomy-looking boy. The whole class was silent as they took in the appearance of their new classmates. Enma forced himself to painful raise his head up a little to look at them, and caught the gaze of a brown-haired female student, whose fringe stood up in spikes and her curls bound in a ponytail. She gave him a shy smile and he simply stared at her with his mouth slightly open.<p>

* * *

><p>dakishimetai kara nihon ashi de aruku<p>

hitori ja sabishii kara kimi to ikisuru yo

because I want to be held, I stepped out on two legs

because it's really lonely by myself, I breathe with you.

* * *

><p>"Hey, give us your money!" The seniors yelled as they pummeled poor Enma into the ground, raiding his bag and scattering his belongings on the ground.<p>

And then an angel appeared. "Tsuna won't forgive you if you bully the weak!" A voice shouted.

"HIEEE!" Enma heard a sharp and short scream before the girl he saw that morning stumbled into the scene. "Well look 'ere, it's flat-chest Tsuna! We don't beat up girls, but we won't forgive you for making fun of us either!"

And with that, the girl named Tsuna had her hair tugged down and she was shoved to the ground as they robbed her wallet too.

There was a long, awkward pause as the two lay on the ground after the bullies left, breathing hard within the small space between their faces.

Tsuna was the first to get up, cheeks red.

"Ah! They tore up your textbooks!" She cried in dismay. "Here." She said, passing him the now dog-eared, torn book.

He took the book in a shaky hand, and before she saw his face again, he stood up on his shaky two legs and took off, head kept down.

"H-hey!"

She chased him all the way to the riverbank. And as she snuck up on him, she noticed that he was sewing up the front of his shirt, which had been ripped earlier.

"Wait, you're sewing it all wrong!" She startled him, which made him lose his balance and teeter into the river. She caught his hand, but was too light to hold him up as they both fell into the river, lips pressed against each other with their faces submerged, breathing in each others' air. They both suddenly realized what they were doing and surfaced, holding their hands over their own mouths.

That was both their first kiss.

"U-uh, wanna go back to my place? My mother could sew up your shirt for you properly."

He nodded shyly. He would be alone even if he went back now. It didn't matter if people might gossip about him staying over at a girl's place.

Wait, why was she even so open with things like that in the first place?

* * *

><p>"Ne, mama, boku suki na hito ga dekitanda"<p>

"Omedetou"

"Hey, mama, I found the person I like."

"Congratulations."

* * *

><p>"Hey, who's this person you spent all of last night with, Enma?" Adelheid asked after school.<p>

"Uh…well…" Enma stammered.

"You've a crush on her, don't you?"

Enma's head gave the slightest dip in a small nod.

"AAH! ENMA'S FINALLY BECOME A MAN!"

And Julie was promptly elbowed in the ribs.

* * *

><p>aitai yo<p>

nee kimi wa imagoro dare no chichi wo suitte ikiteru no

kotoba wa mou oboeta kana?

I want to see you now

Ne, who are you depending on to live?

Have you learned your words?

* * *

><p>Enma left the house early that morning, and for some reason Tsuna was really excited to see him again.<p>

"Oi, Tsuna. Did you do anything with the boy that came over last night?" Reborn teased, appearing out of nowhere, successfully making her jump. "R-REBORN!DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Their faces were burning up all the way through homeroom, egged on by the snickering and rumors flying around the classroom.

Tsuna was happy. But Enma still seemed a little distant, exchanging few words, and she had this tingling feeling whenever she saw Adelheid smothering Enma's face into her voluptuous chest.

Which made her look at her own flat one.

* * *

><p>pa pa, ma ma, mami ga…<p>

yoku dekimashita

imasugu iku ne

"Father, mother, Mami…."

"Very well done."

Im going now…

* * *

><p>Julie slung an arm around Enma's shoulder. "Now, Enma, what did I just teach you about the Vongola."<p>

"Mon…-ster…killed…papa, mama…Mami…"

"Well done, Enma boy! You've just completed your transformation!" He complimented, beaming at the unresponsive boy.

"Get going now, you've a Vongola to kill."

* * *

><p>are? okashii na…<p>

Hm? That's odd…

* * *

><p>kimi wo dakishimeru tame ni ukaseta maeashi ga<p>

nazeka kimi wo kizutsuke hajimerunda

oboetate no kotoba datte kimi ni tsukisasu naifu

kirisaku raifu

the hands I raised to hug you have begun to hurt you

the words I've learned stab you, a sharp knife

cutting at your life

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me! You're a Vongola!" He screamed at her, red-crossed eyes glistening with tears. "All of you! Monsters!"<p>

The damage his words did was evident.

Her hurt expression was all he could see at that moment, looking lost and lifeless.

* * *

><p>jaa atashi ga naifu hanatsu mae no sono kuchi wo<p>

kono kuchi de fusaide agemashou

then before I pull out this knife, those lips

lets join them with these lips

* * *

><p>When Enma finally lost whatever self-control he had left, he turned into an abomination, belly morphing into a black-hole.<p>

With his claw stuck in her side, Tsuna pressed her slightly bloody lips to his again, and it awakened that small bit of humanity left in him, as he was reminded of their kiss again.

* * *

><p>aitai no chuu<p>

kimi wa ima kara atashi no iki wo suitte ikiteku no

kotoba wa mou daeki de sabitsuita

through our kiss,

you, at this moment, are living by breathing my breath

words having dissolved in my saliva

* * *

><p>He is wordless, white flashing behind his eyelids as her flames are expelled into his black-hole, breathing in her breath as he hyperventilates, the curse of the Shimon ring leaving him.<p>

_"You're my pride, Enma." _Tsuna mouths into the kiss.

The winds resultant from the gravity of the earth and the flight of the sky colliding whip the hair around their faces. (Like in the PV)

* * *

><p>nee kimi wa imasara boku no iki wo suitte<p>

daisuki da nante ittemiseru kedo

sorenara mou isso bonbe no youni issshou

boku ga haku kotoba suitte ikitaete

ne, from now on you will breathe in my breath

try to say "I love you" but,

that way, I would rather you be my oxygen tank

taking in your words until the day I stop breathing.

* * *

><p>And after all the blame was found to be Daemon's, the two families were at peace. The two bosses lay entangled in the cushions on the floor of Tsuna's room after an unsuccessful attempt at geometry homework.<p>

What Tsuna had said during their battle would be the closest they could admit to a love confession.

So they would stay as they were for now, a slight gap formed by their shyness.

But it didn't matter, because Tsuna, as embarrassing as that proclamation was, meant every word of it.

Enma was her pride, like an oxygen tank to her. His soft mumbling, his unsteady breath when they accidentally kissed would be her everything.

And as Enma was her oxygen tank, she would always be by his side.

Because without him, she would be as good as dead.

* * *

><p>So was that fluffy enough for you? I was thinking about making a PV about this, but nah, too much work.<p>

Please tell me what you thought in a review!

Thank you for reading this, from the person who is typing this past 12am though she has to start work early tomorrow.

Bye!


End file.
